


In The Beginning

by Stormsong, SugarMoose



Series: Learning To Let Go [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort/Angst, Cuddles Are A Good Thing, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Pre-Slash, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Song Lyrics, sorta - Freeform, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMoose/pseuds/SugarMoose
Summary: Gabriel's experiences have lead him to believe that being soft is dangerous. Secretly Gabriel loves cuddles, but he refuses to give into his needs. He may not get a choice in the matter.Sam is simply confused by the interesting (perfect) smelling omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMoose/gifts).



> Beta'd by SugarMoose for SugarMoose.
> 
> This is the start of a series about a cuddly Gabriel (with a/b/o elements thrown in for fun).

It started with an itch. It was a familiar one. One Gabriel knew wasn’t physical. And therein lies the rub, to turn a phrase.

For the last few millennia or so, really ever since Gabriel faked his death and left Heaven to play with the Norse pagans, the archangel ignored that itch. That itch had lead to nothing but danger even before leaving Heaven. At the end it had cost Gabriel nothing but pain to show his soft side. So he shoved his soft side away and ignored the itch to be soft and to cuddle.

As much as he loved Angrboða and then Sigyn and all the pups he bore none of them had ever seen his softer side. It hadn’t made him a bad parent, but maybe not as good of one he could have been. He couldn’t risk showing them his soft and tender side; it had lead to bad times before Lucifer’s Fall, and the Norse Pantheon wasn’t exactly a cuddly bunch.

Just being the God of Mischief and Chaos lead to more disasters and heartbreak than any being should have to deal with. What with Fenrir being chained until Ragnarok just because they thought Fenny was ‘too dangerous’, and then the whole thing with killing his youngest pups (the twins Nari and Vali) just to chain Loki down for what the gods decided was well deserved punishment.

No, Gabriel, especially as Loki, could not, would not, allow himself scratch the itch to cuddle and just let his soft side out.

...

 

When the rumors of the Winchesters hit his ears Loki _had_ to check them out for himself.

It was an easy thing to lure them to him with a fake ghost hunt.

Nothing about them was what he expected. Certainly not seeing both Vessels side-by-side (that hit him harder than he'd ever admit). And definitely not getting hit by his first Heat since meeting Sigyn.

That was one of the things that differed between angel and human biology (aside from angels being made of grace and all). When an angel met a highly compatible mate the angel went into Heat or Rut. Of course, he hadn't bothered telling Sam about the potential of being mates, Fate had other plans for the alpha. Loki hadn't seen the point.

That hadn't stopped him from flirting nor fantasizing about Sam when his Heat hit him the worst those few days in Ohio at Crawford Hall.

And he never blamed the boys for 'killing' him, after all, that was always going to be the endgame when he lured the boys in.

Although...Loki never expected anything of his brief fascination with Sam Winchester to go anywhere.

...

 

To be honest Sam Winchester wasn't very far from his mind after Crawford Hall.

So when Loki caught wind of Dean's contract he sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to change how things Doomsday came about, but maybe he could help Sam a bit.

And if he got to pull on Sam's pigtails while he was at it...more the fun.... Right?

...

 

Turns out, not so much....

...

 

Sam was so much like Lucifer it was scary.

Gabriel got glimpses of how Lucifer was before the Mark in how Sam cared just so damn much about Dean. But most of all he got a real good glimpse of how the Mark corrupted Lucifer after Gabriel killed Dean ‘permanently’ on Wednesday.

When Sam spent those six months hunting the trickster...with such ferocity... _that_ was how Lucifer was leading up to the Fall.

When that thought truly caught up to at Gabriel...well...it was just simply time to end the game. There was no point to keep it going. If that was who Sam really was at his core then there was nothing Gabriel could do to help him.

Gabriel most certainly did _not_ want to continue entertaining thoughts and fantasies of mating the alpha. There was nothing warm there. Nothing tender. Nothing worth teasing, or flirting with.

But then Sam ‘killed’ what he thought was the Trickster-looking-like-Bobby.

And Sam _crumbled_.

Something a Mark effected Lucifer would never have done.

 _Just maybe there was a chance._ Gabriel was never really sure if that thought applied to the Fate of the world or to Gabriel and Sam.

…

 

Time would tell. Fate _did_ still have her tender hooks in Sam.

 

* * *

 

The day Sam and Dean went to interview the janitor at Crawford Hall was like any other day when it came to interviewing possible witnesses. Sam and Dean had slipped on the electrician uniforms and driven from the motel to the Hall. They mounted the few steps, entered the brick building, and sought out the janitor.

Who was supposed to be like any other janitor. And was to all appearances.

Until Sam got a whiff of him.

The sweet, and strangely perfect, scent of the omega (something that might have been fermented honey combined with flowers) hit Sam so hard that he went into Rut. A full month early.

_What the hell?_

The blood rushed to his cock so fast that the alpha became light headed. With his quick wit he managed to play it off.

Dean gave Sam a look that clearly said that he wasn’t fooled. He knew the difference between the smell of Sam’s Rut and simple arousal.

Fortunately for Sam he knew how to work around his Rut. It was a enormous pain (in more than one way), but _nothing_ held a Winchester back from getting the job done. Sam had learned that shortly after being introduced to the supernatural world.

_Besides, it wasn’t like they had money to waste on suppressants._

It might have been due to the sudden Rut, or maybe just the sweet smelling omega himself, but Sam could not hold himself back from flirting. More than once he got an odd look from Dean, but his brother never actually said anything about it. Except at one point to whisper for him to go for it, if that was what Sam wanted.

And he was sorely tempted. But he talked himself into waiting until after the hunt was over.

Then it turned out that that the thing they were hunting was the omega...and well...he _was_ a monster after all and had to die (no matter how reluctant Sam felt about that).

…

 

When the face of the whimpering beta emitting fear changed to that of the Trickster and was _still_ emitting fear which clashed with his smug features...Sam became quickly confused. He would have thought that such powerful being would have much better control over their scent!

But it was of no matter, Sam reminded himself as he gripped the stake tighter. This was the being responsible for Sam repeating the same Tuesday over and over just so he was forced to watch Dean die again and again in more ways than Sam ever wanted to count (and he had).

The scent memory stuck with him though.

It was brought back to the forefront again when he met up with Bobby and the older alpha told Sam to use him for the sacrifice. That was was one of the things that made Sam decide that the man in front of him _was not_ Bobby. Rarely had Sam ever scented fear on the old hunter; and when he had he had _never_ smelled of sour honey.

Then that sour honey smell intensified when Sam thrust the stake into Bobby’s back and that didn’t sit well with him at all.

That kind of fear was a piss your pants scared type. Sam _never_ wanted that scent directed at him except from a monster that deserved dying.

Even though Sam was as sure as he could be that the fear scent wasn’t Bobby’s when the fake Bobby didn’t fade or disappear Sam broke. Had he really killed Bobby? If he had that was just as bad as watching _Dean_ die. Bobby had been like a father to him and his brother.

Then suddenly the sour honey dissipated and the Trickster was there taunting him. Sam was so confused, but he pushed it aside to focus on the one thing that mattered more than _anything_ else. Begging for Dean to be brought back to him.

His big brother mattered infinitely more than confusing omega tricksters that smelled perfect and should never smell of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his omega and Gabriel gets what he needs. But a lot happens before that happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all...I really hate how long that it took for this chapter to come out! But I caught the flu about halfway thru January and that lasted 3 effing weeks!! then it was one thing after another! Could NOT catch a break! Oh Well...here's a long chapter.
> 
> A big thanks to SugarMoose for being my beta and helping me when i get stuck!
> 
> Some (maybe a lot) of dialogue has come directly from the episode and some of it was changed a wee bit.
> 
> Please Note that the rating has changed to Explicit. Chapter 3 is gonna be hot and heavy if ya get my drift *wink*

The first time Sam, and Dean, had met the Trickster had been mid-February 2007. A date that meant nothing to Sam. The day before had more meaning to the common populace (and Dean) than it ever would to Sam.

Then, almost a year later to the day Sam (and Dean) met the Trickster again. If Sam hadn’t been so concerned with the repeating Tuesdays and Dean’s deaths he  _ might _ have noticed the anniversary-like date.

When February 2009 rolled around Sam was only a little disappointed that there was no hint of the Trickster lurking about. But only a little. Which likely had to do with Sam’s attention being centered on Ruby and all she could teach him. The date came and went and Sam barely thought twice about it other than to wonder if he was ever going to see the Trickster again at all.

When November rolled around and the brothers caught wind of a man found dead in his bedroom with his head ripped off, so of course they headed to Wellington, Ohio. But it wasn’t until they interviewed the wife that Sam began to get excited. Secretly. No way was Sam going to willing give Dean ammo to tease him with. 

So, of course, Sam volunteered to check out the house alone.

He wasn’t disappointed. Not only did he find a Hulk-shaped hole (an unmistakable cutout just like something out of a cartoon), but nearby at a base of a tree where anyone could comfortably watch the mayhem, but not be obvious about it, was a decent pile of candy wrappers. ...and the deliciously perfect scent of a certain omega that smelled of fermented honey and flowers.

Sam didn’t realize just how his body responded to that scent until he was trying to discreetly adjust his pants.

At Crawford Hall Sam had gone into Rut, sure, but in Broward County he was too busy trying to keep Dean from dying repeatedly to even think about arousing scents.

Now it stayed on his mind as he made his way back to the motel and Dean. Sam needed to formulate a plan that allowed him to legitimately have a reason to talk to the Trickster...in Dean’s eyes. It was going to be a hard sell.

…

 

Sam listened to the police radio all night like it was the latest gossip at an office watercooler.

He regretted the decision only slightly by the time 6:30 AM rolled around and he hadn’t slept a wink. The complimentary coffee was awful, but it went a long way to keep him awake enough while listening for anything unusual. It wasn’t until he drained the last few sips from the cup that he heard exactly what he’d been listening for: the Trickster going after a new victim.

Sam tossed the empty paper cup and nudged Dean, who had spent the night sharpening stakes (Sam hadn’t been able to persuade him not to), to get his brother’s attention.

“Let’s go.”

…

 

The brothers walked into the decrepit wearhouse only to step into a hallway of a hospital.

Two things hit Sam when that happened, one more obvious than the other.

The alpha was now wearing scrubs and a lab coat.

And he didn’t need the change in scenery and clothes to tell him that the Trickster was behind this. His scent was  _ everywhere _ .

It was so  _ hard _ (pun intended) to keep calm and not let Dean see how affected he was.

Of course, the random women dressed in scrubs calling them doctor helped a long way.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki could smell Sam (and Dean) turn the corner before he could gather his nerve to look. The alpha’s old book, fresh cut grass, and sandalwood scent was nearly enough to drive him into Heat (again). Then he  _ did _ look and it was enough for him to remembered why he was putting them all through this. He was  _ so _ mad at that alpha Winchester! 

_ The one responsible for letting my big Bro out of his Cage; and worst of all...consorting with that demon bitch! If only he had  _ listened _ to me! _

With the fresh reminder it was easy for Loki to play his role as the female doctor that slapped Sam. After all...he deserved it. His lines? Well, they might have been pulled from one of his own favorite episodes, but they were still true. ...Even if Sam truly didn’t seem to know what was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was too busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was near on certain that it was the Trickster that slapped him to truly listen to Dean fanboying over the fake doctors and the fake hospital. The doctor in blue scrubs had  _ smelled _ like him! Granted the floral and fermented honey scent was a bit dulled, but she hadn’t smelled like  _ anything _ else!

Even as Dean tried to explain  _ Dr. Sexy, MD _ to him all he could do was scent the people and the hospital. Every last thing smelled like flowers and fermented honey! Everything! That alone told Sam that none of this was real...not how Dean wanted it to be.

When he tried to point that out to Dean...well, Dr. Sexy showed up and the fanboy in Dean just got worse.

Sam didn’t need the errors that Dean so helpfully pointed out to know that this was not Dr. Sexy, but the Trickster. Just like with Dr. Piccolo this character smelled  _ strongly _ , dulled but so much stronger than everyone else, of flowers and fermented honey.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki didn’t need scent and body language to tell him how bad the alpha wanted to talk to him. His mind was practically  _ screaming _ it.

_ He wants to talk  _ now?

“Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk.”

The brief look of stunned disbelief on Sam’s face right before Loki teleported away...so worth it.

Having Dean shot in the back and watching Sam flounder in his role as a doctor...comedy gold.

Watching Sam gather his wits and step up to the part...Loki tried not to admit how turned on he was.

Why Loki had Dr. Piccolo mouth the words ‘I love you’...he couldn’t say.

…

 

Having Sam dig a bullet out of his brother’s back was a little too easy. So Loki gleefully set them up in the Japanese game show  _ Nutcracker _ . It took the brothers quite a while to play their roles in the hospital, so he thought some incentive would help them along.

He wasn’t disappointed. Sam got the idea...but  _ after _ his nuts got whacked with the cracker. Loki felt very mildly sympathetic for the alpha. Very very mildly.

Mostly Loki was gleefully happy about the whack. Sam  _ deserved _ it for fucking that demon bitch! In fact Sam deserved the nutcracker over and over! But that would just be boring.

…

 

Having Sam freakin’ Winchester say that he had genital herpes. Now  _ that _ was hilarious!

Of course, what would be better would be to  _ give _ the alpha genital herpes and make that statement true...but something in the pagan god held him back from snapping his fingers and doing just that.

_ He would have deserved it though, _ Loki told himself bitterly as he watched the commercial play out.

…

 

Loki’s fun was interrupted  _ again _ ! None other than little Cassie came waltzing onto the set, this time the imitation motel room. How the little ball of feathers kept freeing himself was short of amazing. Any other seraph would still be stuck on the outside still trying to get in. All that with Castiel in a weakened state.

Any other circumstances and Loki might have been sorry for what he put the poor little bird through.

But not with the Apocalypse hanging over their heads!    


Loki acted fast and hopped into the scene, after soaking in the cheers, he faced the problem “Hi, Castiel!” he joyfully greeted the seraph before sending him to an even trickier and death filled maze.    


Sam asked the one thing Loki dreaded him to say, “Do you know him?” but he ignored it. 

“Where did you just send him?!” Dean demanded, looking absolutely wrecked by not knowing where precious Castiel went. Well, if Loki couldn’t have  _ his  _ alpha, neither could Dean-o! 

“Relax. He’ll live…. Maaybe.” He drew out the word as he enjoyed watching Dean’s reaction to that.  The other omega’s scent soured as the little mortal scowled at him. So, of course, Loki made the ‘audience’ laugh to nail in his enjoyment.   
  
Dean strode around Sam until he was only a few feet from the Trickster “All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it.”

“Yeah? Get what, hotshot?”

“You want us to play our roles.” 

_ Time to get onto the shabang then _ . He had really hoped he would be able to get more scenes in before this happened.     
  
“Yep! But that’s only half of it!” He exclaimed.

“What's the other half?” Sam asked.

“You gotta play your roles  _ out there, _ ” Loki explained, waving his hands as if to illustrate his point.

Dean asked, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“You know - Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity deathmatch.  _ Play your roles. _ ”

Sam looked utterly disbelieving. “You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?”

“Hells, yeah. Let’s light this candle!” If Loki couldn’t have his alpha what was the point of trying to stop the world from ending now?

Oh! That so didn’t make Sammy-boy happy!

“We do that, the world will end,” the alpha growled.

Loki shoved away his instincts and emotions to retort with, “Yeah? And who’s fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!”

Sam glared and Loki had to fight the urge to bare his neck. So he did the next best thing. He redirected his gaze towards the older Winchester brother.

Dean didn’t disappoint. That boy always seemed to have something to say. Even if it wasn’t always the best thing to say.

“Heaven or hell, which side you on?”

“I'm not on either side.”

“Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?”

“You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me.”

“Hmm. You’re somebody’s bitch.”

Loki was so very done with this asshole. It was time to remind the human who he was talking to.

With a show of strength the pagan god lifted the other omega up by his shirt front and slammed him into the set door. By the look and smell of Dean that show would have been enough for the older Winchester. But the boy had pushed his buttons too far.

“Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am.”

There was a scent on the air of arousal. By Dean’s flaring nostrils, and the scared omega scent (soured cherries and stale funnel cake) he was giving off, the arousal most certainly wasn’t coming from the older Winchester. 

Loki didn’t want to give himself away, but the urge to turn and check on the alpha won out.

“Now listen very closely.” Sure enough, when the pagan god looked the alpha’s pupils were blown wide. But there was nothing Loki could do about that now!  _ Shit! _ “Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities,” he turned back to Dean to make sure he understood, “and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you.” But poor Dean might have been too busy trying strangle on the lack of oxygen.

“And if we don’t?” Sam managed to ask.

Loki slipped his smirking mask back on his face before turning back to Sam. “Then you’ll stay here in tv land...forever.”

Sam looked pained. Either because of the arousal he couldn’t do anything with or Loki’s words. It was hard to decide which.

He left them with a parting reminder. “300 channels and, uh, nothing’s on.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam didn’t have time to figure out if being attracted to the Trickster should be cause for a moral dilemma or not.

Every time the alpha so much as caught a whiff of the pagan god’s scent or saw him Sam’s dick would get hard. Which was practically all the time. When Sam couldn’t  _ see _ the Trickster he could  _ smell _ him. No matter what Sam and Dean were doing. Sam scented him during the Herpexia commercial, while riding mini bikes, during the fake hunting scenes, during the Japanese game show, and  _ right _ before the pagan god burst into the set of the fake motel room.

As soon as Sam saw the golden eye trickster entered he was pissed. How  _ dare _ the Trickster hit him in his privates, and then made fun of them, and now he acted like none of that happened?! Then...the weirdest thing happened…. The Trickster somehow knew Castiel’s name? Last Sam checked angels and pagans never crossed paths. Sam that made him curious. Real curious.

“Wait. You know him?” Sam asked. To which the trickster ignored.  _ Huh. Odd.  _ _  
_

Dean broke Sam out of his thoughts.

“Where did you just send him?!” Ah. Of course, Dean was going to be concerned for Castiel.

Dean clearly didn't like the trickster's reply. So Dean did what he did best. He pushed buttons until he got a reaction. Dean was good at that. He didn't just do it with Sam, but with monsters too. He'd push their buttons till it had them reacting without thinking. It usually worked in the brothers' favor. So Dean pushed the trickster's buttons till he got a reaction. And oh boy did he, but not the one Sam thought his brother was going for. The trickster shoved Dean against the motel door and that caused an unexpected reaction from Sam on its own.

It was all Sam could do to control his lust for the trickster omega. It took all of the alpha’s will power to keep control of his alpha side  _ and _ act normal at seeing his omega being so domineering. Oh how his alpha side wanted that squirming underneath him!

But there was no time to think on that or if he was supposed to be figuring out how to get himself and his brother out of TV Land. And with how mad the trickster omega seemed to be (if looks, body language, and scent was anything to go by) at Sam...then maybe they had no choice, but to stake the trickster.

And Sam  _ really _ didn’t want to think about that for long.

…

 

The Trickster snapped his fingers and the brothers found themselves on the edge of a grassy area surrounded by trees. And cops. At night. Wearing twin outfits and dark sunglasses. Just like a certain t.v. cop character on a certain t.v. show.

Sam could smell the irritation rolling off his brother before Dean even spoke.

“Oh, come on.”

It grew thicker as one of the “cops” walked up to them and asked his question trying to kickstart the script. So it was no surprise when Dean snapped at the fake cop.

“What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think.”

Fake cop or not it was second nature for Sam to sooth people Dean might have rubbed wrong. “Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks.”

To be honest, Sam didn’t like the situation any better. They’d been in the t.v. land for God knew how long playing one “role” after another.

All Sam had wanted to do was talk to the Trickster, maybe not for the same reasons as his brother, but then they did (but not at all about the topic Sam had in mind; not that it was like Sam could bring it up in front of his brother) and everything had fallen apart. Now they, if the Trickster’s words were anything to go by, were stuck playing one crappy role after crappy role.

But Sam hadn’t let it get to him like it was obviously getting to his older brother.

The alpha clapped a hand to the omega’s shoulder. “You got to calm down.”

“Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night.” Dean yanked them off. “You know who does that? No-talent douchebags.”

Sam made a face and nodded. It was a valid point. But the Dean began to rant and Sam begun to tune him out in favor of looking around. They weren’t going to get out of the procedural cop show Dean despised so much if they didn’t start playing their role.

Besides, the alpha thought he’d caught wind of the Trickster’s scent.

“Hey,” Sam said to get Dean’s attention.

“What?” The omega turned to follow Sam’s gaze.

“Check out sweet tooth over there.”

“Think that's him?”

“Just, um, follow my lead,” Sam told his brother as he started off towards the police tape and the crime scene.

The next few minutes went by like an overacted police procedural show should, and filled with as many tasteless puns as the brothers could bare to come up with. The only downside was watching the fake cop die such a dramatic death. Sam could smell the sour notes in Dean’s scent as the alpha moved into position.

Sam was in turmoil over staking the Trickster.

On one hand, staking the Trickster hadn’t worked the first time. But Sam and Dean  _ really _ wanted off the Trickster’s set. They were beyond tired of being pushed around, dressed up, and made to recite lines like some sort of life sized dolls.

On the other hand, the alpha was so sexually riled up that Sam wouldn’t be surprised if he was about to go into Rut. The omega was driving him  _ nuts! _ The alpha was chomping at the bit to get his teeth on that sweet sweet unblemished neck. The alpha was  _ hard _ at the thought at claiming the omega as his own. (Which should have caused Sam some worry. There was no way he was ready to mate anyone. Not with Jess’ death still causing him heartache; even after two years. Not that these thoughts could penetrate the alpha’s lust filled *cough* head.)

The hunter part of Sam broke in with the reminder that the Trickster was a killer and deserved death. But that part of Sam sounded too much like Dean.

After all, not all “monsters” were bad. There had been that kitsune girl back when Sam had been a kid. They’d even been friends...or could have been if their parents had been able to see reason.

But could a hunter and a non-human even reasonably have a relationship?

Sam’s alpha growled a resounding  **_Yes!_ **

Still...Sam held the sizable piece of pointed wood in his hand and was waiting for his brother’s cue.

“You've got the wrong guy, idiots.” His omega continued to laugh.

“Did we?”

Sam raised his impromptu-ed stake, and was on the verge of making the kill when the Trickster turned and caught the alpha’s wrist.

“This isn’t the kind of staking I had in mind with you, Sammy-boy.” The omega waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

…

 

Something was wrong. But Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. He was pretty certain that what he  _ did _ feel was the true meaning of apathy.

It wasn’t until Dean climbed in and turned on his ignition that Sam finally figured out what had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

All that turmoil (and lust) inside the alpha Winchester had Loki’s head spinning. He couldn’t figure out how Sam had stayed standing. Then everything had come to the point (heh) that Sam had nearly torn himself apart as the younger hunter had gotten into position behind Loki. Oh, that boy had been stealthy, sure, but with all those ping ponging emotions…. Well, Loki thought the boy’s mind needed a bit of a rest. 

So he’d turned the alpha into the Dean’s precious Impala  à la Knight Rider.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing really mattered, and that, if it could’ve, should’ve bothered Sam. 

But apathy aside he still had to help Dean solve their problem. Getting out from under the Trickster’s control. And the best way to do that was to figure out what he really was. To which Sam had a few ideas about.

…

 

It turned out that Dean was thinking along the same lines. Which was good for the brothers. They weren’t sure exactly how much the Trickster was paying attention, and didn’t want to clue him in on their plan. That and it wasn’t like Sam was gonna be much help until he had his usual body back.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was kinda surprised and a little disappointed that the brothers were already giving in to...well...giving in. Yeah...he  _ said _ he wanted them to do that, but he knew just how stubborn those boneheads were; so he’d been pretty damn sure that he could keep them off the chessboard for at least while longer.

But Loki kept his real thoughts hidden, just like he always did.

Instead he said, “ Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you.” 

Because let's face it, Loki was really,  _ really _ good at his brand of power. Only one other being would ever even  _ conceive _ of the notion to use their power the same way as Loki did; but he was pretty sure only Loki had the sense of humor to follow through.

“Eat me,” was Sam’s dry reply.

“I rather it were the other way around.” Before Loki even knew it the words were out of his mouth. Talking about Freudian slip! Whoops! It was all he could do to catch the blush that threatened to his vessel’s cheeks before it happened.

Luckily Dean took it for his usual flirty banter and Sam lapsed into silence.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let’s keep it in our pants! And speaking of...before this conversation goes any further Sam needs opposable thumbs.”

“What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another.”

Dean glared.

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Whatever. He was sure that Sam’s head had had enough of a break from all that emotional turmoil. After all how much emotion could he have as a talking car. Besides, if Loki was being honest with himself he missed the big lug’s face. ...and Sam didn’t smell quite right as a car….

 

* * *

 

 

Sam had to adjust his pants once he climbed out of the Impala. God damned instant erection! The very freaking moment that he had a nose he was hard!  _ What the hell?! _ Sam never had the problem before! No one had ever affected him like this! No beta or omega. Not even Jess!

Once Sam was in position beside his brother Dean spoke up again. The words were casual even though the topic was anything but.

“You know, I think Cas was onto something. That’s why you kept sending him somewhere. You were afraid he’d figure out your secret.”

As Dean spoke Sam pulled a lighter out of his pocket, flipped it open, ignited it, and dropped it.

The ring of holy oil caught instantly.

Dean continued with, “It might have taken us awhile, but we finally figured out what you really are.”

Dean kept talking and the Trickster quipped back, but Sam stopped paying attention.

Once the oil had caught the Trickster’s scent had changed. And since it had been in the alpha’s nose since the whole mess started he had reason to notice that something was off. Out of the corner of his eye Sam could see that Dean hadn’t picked up the change, but that could have been because on the outside the Trickster hadn’t changed. He was still showing them his smug and arrogant face.

His scent, on the other hand, told a different tale. There was something sour and bitter about it that had never been there before.

Sam couldn’t figure it out. And then he did.

The Trickster was  _ scared _ !

Sam’s alpha side didn’t like that thought one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

The jig was up and Gabriel had been caught. In more than one sense of the word.

He wasn’t happy about it at all. Not about being figured out, by these two muttonheads of all beings, that he was an angel. 

And he especially didn’t like being in the ring of holy oil. No siree Bob! That stuff could actually hurt him!

Gabriel clapped, told them well played, and then questioned the hunters about the holy oil. Mostly he kept an eye on Sam. Something was...off...with the alpha. For one he was just too quiet. It make him feel twitchy.

He flared his nostrils to try to pick up his scent, to see if there was a change there that he might have missed, that didn’t show on the surface.

Hoo boy! There was something  _ strong _ that was building under that boy’s skin. The smell of sandalwood was overpowering the rest of his scent. It was  _ drowning _ his fresh cut grass and old book part of the alpha’s scent. The sandalwood was even drowning Dean’s cherry, funnel cake, and car oil.

There was something about that overpowering sandalwood smell that had his mouth going dry and brought back that old familiar itch under his skin. Gabriel wanted to wrap himself in all that sandalwood and he wasn’t happy about that. None whatsoever. Nopity nope nope.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam wasn’t aware that all conversation had stopped. Or that his brother was trying to get his attention. Calling his name. Tugging on his arm. None of it mattered.

Not even the fact that he was walking towards a ring of fire.

Or that he didn’t even know the angel’s name yet. Or that he was an angel and not a trickster.

Just that he had to protect the omega. His omega.

Needed to hold him. Make sure he was safe.

Not scared.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel whispered. Oh, he could clearly see what Sam was doing. Walking towards the fire like he was going to walk right through it. The thought terrified him. That anyone would do that. For him. That Sam was.

But Sam didn’t answer. And he didn’t walk through the fire.

He stopped, took off his jacket, and started to put the fire out.

“Why?” He whispered that too. The question asked so much, but it was the only word he could bring himself to say. Why go through all the trouble to trap him just to let him out? Why him? Why did Sam smell of protection and safety? Why did Gabriel want that so bad?

So many more why’s and he was afraid of all the answers.

Luckily Sam didn’t answer the spoken one anymore that he did the first.

It didn’t take long for Sam to put out enough of the fire so that the alpha could pull the omega away from it and engulf the smaller man in his long strong arms.

The itch under his skin was finally soothed.

Gabriel nearly wept at having that feeling finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can poke and prod me on Tumblr. I'm stuckatsix there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have sex. And Sam meets Gabriel's dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, its about damn time this fic has been updated! We all know it! I can explain.... Too long. Let me sum up. We wanted to put all the rest of the fic in this one last chapter. But it kept going, and the boys refused to do ANYTHING they were supposed to do and how they were supposed to do it. So now there will be 4 chapters. *crosses fingers* Hopefully only 4 chapters. ....but the way things are going..........
> 
> Anyways.... Here's the sex. And a bit of fun :D

The first thing Gabriel had done was snap himself and Sam away from Dean. Ha! The omega hunter was mid rant too! Something about being careful with his baby bro or suffer the consequences. Blah, blah, blah. The way Sammy-boy was nibbling on his neck (none too gently, too) Gabriel was the one that need watching out for. Not that Gabriel was complaining. He was putty in his alpha’s hands. Then what really brought the slick was the way Sam was rutting almost needily against the omega’s jean clad ass.  

 _Welp, no need for these sticky gross bottoms anymore,_ Gabriel thought as he snapped away his jeans and boxer-briefs, causing his alpha to give an appreciative growl at the sight. In the very next breath Sam was on his knees licking up the slick that was dripping down the omega’s inner thighs. The move took Gabriel’s breath away and nearly dropped him to his knees. He might have, if Gabriel wasn’t aware of, and made use of, the wall next to him and let it support him. It also was incredibly arousing, causing more slick to pour out, which the alpha lapped up just as eagerly, before Sam moved up higher following the path of the slick, until Gabriel was basically sitting on the alpha’s face. The omega yelped when the tongue slipped in his slick filled hole, his hips immediately bucking down on it eliciting another growl came from the alpha, which in turn had Gabriel whimpering at the pleasure that the sound alone could cause.

When Sam couldn’t hold his breath anymore he removed his tongue and stood up, turned Gabriel around, and kissed his omega deeply, letting Gabriel taste his own slick. In the blink of an eye Sam had broken the kiss and was busy marking up the omega with hickies and leaving his scent all over. Gabriel took that time to work on stripping the alpha, grunting frustratedly at how many layers the alpha hunter had on.

“Stupid layers, you’re not an onion so why so many?!” Gabriel growled his frustration. Which made Sam snort in amusement against the omega’s skin.  


“Because it’s fun to frustrate you,” Sam said with a smirk as he peeled his mouth off of a newly made hickey on Gabriel’s neck before moving to another spot to mark up.

Gabriel huffed but continued his mission of stripping the alpha before giving up and just snapping the clothing off.

This time Sam snickered. “About time,” he cockily said.

The omega didn’t respond he just huffed grumpily and jumped on Sam suddenly, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist, clinging to him, kissing Sam roughly before pulling back and pointing towards his room.  
  
“Room.. now..” Gabriel managed, before grinding down on Sam’s member impatiently, slick still dripping from his hole.  

Sam, luckily, understood and carried Gabriel that way, the door opening without either of them having to let go of the other. But once inside Sam came to a halt and threw Gabriel off of him! It baffled the omega until he was what caught the alpha’s eye. Gabriel watched from his landing spot on his bed as Sam practically ran towards the very confused, but happy, jack russell terrier curled up on his own very fluffy dog bed. “You have a _dog_ ?!” Sam excitedly said, petting the small dog.  
  
“His name is Arthur,” Gabriel replied. “He’s normally my wing man,” he said, trying not to pout, “but he apparently has betrayed me.” Gabriel cried dramatically and pointed at the panting dog, “DAMN YOU, ARTHUR, AND YOUR CUTENESS FROM PREVENTING ME FROM GETTING LAID!!” Arthur clearly did not care about the lack of clothes on his master or the new person; nor that his master was feeling rather put out and ignored. 

Sam suddenly froze and looked up from his petting of the dog. “Shit! We left Dean! He’s probably worrying his ass off!” Sam panickedly yelled, getting up to look for his phone in the clothes Gabriel had snapped to the back of his couch.

Gabriel sighed. First he gets _thrown aside_ for his dog, now Sam is worried about his brother. If Gabriel wasn’t in pre-heat he would be surprised that his dick was still hard. 

“Of freaking course we left Dean!” Gabriel snapped, annoyed the mood had been dampened. “He would’ve tried to deep fry me if we hadn’t! Plus he has Cassie to keep him…busy. Have you _seen_ them together? I’m honestly surprised they haven’t started scent marking each other!”  The omega decided it was time to fix the situation, first by shooing Arthur out and closing the door behind the dog.

_Now to resume the mood…_

The archangel turned pagan god snapped and the lights went out, and brought lit candles into being. Sam’s attention was finally back on the omega. Now Gabriel had to make sure it stayed there.

He slowly approached the alpha, still in all his bared glory. Sam’s hazel eyes roam up and down, Gabriel could nearly feel the caress of it. It was start, a good one, but only a start. When he made it to the alpha Gabriel leaned into the taller man and brought Sam’s face down so he could kiss the alpha gently and slowly; the complete opposite of when they first entered the apartment.

Then, Gabriel guided Sam backward, and when he was right where he wanted the alpha he pushed Sam till he was sitting on the bed just so Gabriel could climb into his lap. And started kissing his cheek. His chin. Nibbled gently on Sam’s ear. Kissed his throat; and everything else that he could reach without falling off Sam’s lap. It didn’t take long before Sam brought his hands up to hold Gabriel in place and return the kisses.

It still wasn’t enough, Gabriel wanted more, no, needed more. The skin of his vessel was getting warm and he was starting to crave the alpha’s touch more than ever before. So, he did what any rational horny in pre-heat omega would do, and started grinding down on Sam’s cock, moaning needily, slick already dripping. 

“SaAaM” Gabriel cried into the curve of Sam’s neck and shoulder. _That_ sure got the Alpha’s complete attention. The omega’s pre-heat had reached a peak of _need_ , right on the cusp of turning into a full blown heat, that was hard for any compatible alpha to resist. Nigh impossible. By that point here was no real choice but to please his omega, his alpha instincts wouldn’t allow it, the alpha would become as taken by that need as the omega was.

Immediately after Gabriel cried out he was pinned down on the mattress, Sam hovering above and ready to tend to the omega below him. It happened so fast that if Gabriel didn’t know better he would have thought that Sam was the one with the supernatural powers.

 

* * *

 

 

Slick was dripping out of Gabriel’s hole, which made Sam growl in approval again because the display in front of him was _his_ . He couldn’t help but rut against it, eliciting needy sounds from his omega. _My, wasn’t that a beautiful sound?_ His brain provided.

One part of Sam’s brain wanted to have hot passionate sex with Gabriel, to finally relieve all that damn sexual tension that had been building up since this whole messed up case began! No, before that! Since that first meeting at that college when Gabriel was pretending to be a janitor and Sam had gone into rut after catching one whiff of the little omega!

The other part of Sam’s brain went a little something like this: **FUCKMATEFUCKMATEFUCKMATE!!!!**

Sam was still rutting furiously against Gabriel's ass when the omega moaned, no begged, the alpha for attention.

“Please, please, alpha, fuck me!”

The words layered with the omega’s desperate scent had the alpha complying almost instantly. Sam knew that he still needed to open the omega up for him before he could do what both of them wanted. Frustrating for both of them, but worth it as he didn’t want to injure his omega. (Sam was too far gone for it to occur to him that an angel’s vessel would be, could be, in anyway different than a typical human’s.)

Even though both the alpha and the omega were eager (more than eager really) to get to the fucking stage Sam enjoyed watching Gabriel fuck himself on the alpha’s fingers. When Sam checked on Gabriel the look of bliss on the omega’s face made Sam impossibly harder, it made everything that much better to know that he’s the reason behind it.

As soon as Sam could comfortably fit three fingers in to the omega’s hole (far sooner than expected), Sam withdrew his fingers and grinned as the omega made a whine at the loss, before nudging his cock at the opening, slowly sliding in. Gabriel’s velvety wet opening was like heaven around Sam’s cock, almost causing his to pop his knot there and then. When the alpha was fully seated, and the omega was ready, Sam’s hips immediately started to slowly piston in and out. Sam couldn’t resist the urge to scent his omega as he slowly fucked him. That’s when the heady smell of floral wine hit his nostrils. Sam’s primal instincts immediately locked on the scent. _His Omega was in heat!_ (It hadn’t fully occurred to Sam until then.)

The alpha was kicked into something akin to overdrive. From **FUCKMATEFUCKMATE** came **BREEDMATEBREEDMATE!!!**

His rut wasn’t helping the situation either, because as soon as the omega had gotten a whiff of it, Gabriel’s nostrils flaring, the heady smell the omega gave off intensified; which seemed impossible since it was enough to practically get drunk on as it was.  
  
The omega had started to ride Sam’s thrusts, clearly in his own version of overdrive and not finding the Alpha’s thrusts to be hard enough. The omega was begging as well. “Please, Alpha! Fill me up with your seed and pup, wanna feel your knot catch on my greedy hole!”

The alpha grunted, ”yes.” After all, it was the Alpha wanted. Then proceeded to tell his omega how he was going to do that.  
  
The alpha’s grip tightened on the omega’s hips as he took back control. “You’re not in control here, omega,” he growled, thrusting once, hard sharp and brutal. “You’ve been fucking me around since we met, and it’s my turn now.” He thrust as hard as he could a few times, eliciting a high pitches pleasure whine from the being below him.

“Fuck me, Alpha, fuck me good!”

“Oh, I will,” the alpha grunted, and began doing just that. “I’ll fuck you so good, filling you with my seed…” The alpha fucked the omega _hard_ for a bit that both man and archangel thought, briefly, the alpha was going to come right then and there, but Sam had more control than that even during a rut. It had the omega making sounds that nearly _did_ have the alpha losing all control.

“...gonna fill you so full, omega,” the alpha moaned, picking up where he left off, while he did his best to fuck his omega senseless. “Fill you with my pup.”

The alpha must have said the right thing because the omega got slicker and started chanting “yes” and “breed me, alpha” in little breathless gasps. It egged the alpha on and quickly his knot began to swell.

Sam nibbled, sucked, and kissed Gabriel’s neck. **BREEDMATEBREEDMATE** still went through his mind, but he knew he had to keep control. As it was his Alpha side had a firm hold on him. Just like Gabriel had on his cock.

“Do you feel my knot, omega?” The alpha growled softly into his omega’s ear. “I’m about to knot you and breed you so good.” Sam nipped at Gabriel’s neck. A shiver went through the omega. “Tell me how much you want it.”  
  
Gabriel whined needily, squirming desperately to move faster, clearly his heat needed it.

Sam smirked, moving slower and holding the omega still. “Uh-uh, use your words, omega.”

“Need to cum, need you to knot me, alpha,” the omega panted out. “Need it so bad!”  

That was all the alpha needed to hear, just how bad his omega needed him. It pushed the alpha over the edge and his knot popped locking him to the omega below him.

Suddenly, in a panic, Gabriel cried out, “Close your eyes!”

Sam almost didn’t. It was the panic in Gabriel’s voice, though, that had him closing his eyes, but scrunching them as closed as possible.

Good thing he did, too. Sam could feel a sort of odd warmth pressing against him. It had all the feel of a summer day in Louisiana, but none of the actual heat. It was as if, whatever it was, had the _potential_ to hurt, but didn’t. That alone made Sam want to open his eyes so he could see that it was, but he didn’t, not with the sound of Gabriel’s panicked words still in his ears.

The odd warmth began to withdraw away from Sam, but it took something of the alpha with it.

Something inside Sam, some piece of what made Sam Sam was pulled away from deep inside, pulled away by the odd warmth. It pulled and pulled until Sam thought he was being stretched thin. It pulled until Sam thought something inside of him was going to snap, to break him beyond repair; but it didn’t hurt. And that too was weird beyond words.

Then, suddenly, the part of Sam that was being stretched and pulled on...it separated from itself. The only thing that Sam could think of that would ever describe it was when you pull cotton candy apart.

After that bit that used to be part of Sam left, taken away from him by the odd warmth (and don’t ask him how he even knew that), it left him feeling weak. So weak that the alpha collapsed onto the omega below him.

“What was that?” Sam asked, his voice barely audible to his own ears. He hadn’t the energy to be any louder.

“Hush, Samshine, I’ll explain later,” Gabriel murmured. “Rest now. The next heat wave will hit before you know it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t that Gabriel hadn’t wanted to tell Sam the truth. It was more he wasn’t sure. And Gabriel _hated_ being unsure of something. He was an Archangel for Dad’s sake! And he should _know_ his own physiology.

 

* * *

 

 

After that first round of sex and knotting the waves of heat and rut came just as heavy as the first. But there was no more odd warmth against Sam’s skin and no more tugging from that part of Sam that came from deep within.

Truthfully, Sam didn’t even think about it.

Even though Sam was in Rut as much as Gabriel was in Heat, Sam was only human compared to Gabriel’s archangel status. Which really wasn’t all that much of a problem. When Sam began to wane, unable to keep up with Gabriel’s superhuman level the archangel snapped his fingers and Sam felt like he was the Energizer Bunny itself, able to keep going and going and going

Until both Sam’s Rut and Gabriel’s Heat were done with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s rut and Gabe’s heat was over, and as much as Sam thoroughly enjoyed it he was quite grateful that he didn’t have to work so hard to not bite the archangel anymore. He didn’t think that Gabriel would take very kindly to an unplanned mating bite. That was definitely something they would need to talk about before doing; if they decided that was something they wanted at all. For Sam...he wasn’t sure he wanted to be mated. He had wanted to mate Jess, but look how that ended…. Even if Gabe was an archangel and could take care of himself it didn’t mean that Gabe wanted to be with Sam outside of sharing a cycle; regardless that their cycles appeared to sync up every time they met. Though...most people did take that as a really big sign of compatibility, or as a “true mates”. Sam believed in a lot of things, but he wasn’t sure his ideologies went that far, not anymore.

In the meantime Sam was still knotted to Gabe (the last knot they had to contend with) so Sam moved them to a easier position with both of them on their sides.  
  
“We need to talk,” Sam mumbled, honestly too worn out to talk normally, but there things that needed to be said; probably sooner rather than later.

The omega chuckled tiredly. “Don’t be such a buzzkill, Samsquatch, lemme bask,” Gabriel replied lightly, his voice hoarse.  
  
Sam sighed. As much as he knew he couldn’t force the archangel turned trickster to do anything the alpha knew they _had_ to talk. After everything they’ve gone through there was no if’s, and’s, or, but’s about it. Even if he had to trap the omega in another ring of holy oil to get him to listen, they were going to talk.    
  
“Sure, Princess,” Sam scoffed gently, “but you’re not going to get out of talking that easily.”  
  
Gabriel groaned, clearly that was the answer the archangel _didn’t_ want to hear, since Sam could _hear_ how much he was pouting.

The pout was certainly in his voice when he said, “Fine. But can it at least wait until your knot isn’t in my ass?”    
  
Sam considered this for a second before agreeing, it was better to talk face to face instead of face to back of the head. “Fine. But we _are_ going to talk.” Sam rubbed Gabriel’s shoulder to try to take some of the sting out of the statement. The other hand stifled a yawn as all the fatigue finally caught up to him from the borrowed energy given to him by the archangel.

“Get some sleep, Sam. We can talk plenty when you wake,” Gabriel suggested.

Sam opened is mouth to agree, but all that came out was another yawn; so instead of replying the alpha snuggled against the omega and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Merry Christmas!  
> Happy Winter Solstice!  
> Happy Kwanzaa!  
> Happy Hanukkah! (Even though its already past. I didn't want to leave it out.)  
> Happy Yule!  
> Happy New Year!  
> Happy Chinese New Year!  
> Happy whatever you celebrate that I didn't mean to leave out!
> 
> Oh! And feel free to give either of us your Sabriel cuddle ideas (or any ideas)! Either in the comments here or on Tumblr (yes we are still there!) I (Stormsong) am stuckatsix on there, and SugarMoose is sugarcoveredmoose. Come talk to us!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe makes breakfast. And angst happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so there will be at least one more chapter after this. And I'm aware that I've said that before.... But these boys are giving us a real hard time and DON'T WANT TO TALK!
> 
> Oh, and I added a couple of tags. Just Comfort/Angst and Song Lyrics

Gabriel lay there, listening to Sam’s gentle snores, waiting for the Alpha’s knot to go down completely. It was peaceful, a perfect time to gather his thoughts.

First, his brain stopped at trying to figure out what the Luci’s domain had happened during the first round of sex. Was it what he thought it was? No, it couldn’t have...that hadn’t happened in millenniums. If good ol’ dad was around, he’d ask him about it. Maybe instead he’d have to become like his favorite moose, and research. But just in case, he would check to see if somehow what he thought, happened.

He’d have to do it later though. Arthur pawing and whining at the door pulled Gabriel out of his thoughts. _Guess since we’re done I should probably go feed Arthur, and make something for Sammich, too,_ he thought to himself. Besides, he couldn’t take a scan of himself  now anyways, it would take his full focus and would take at least a half an hour if he were to search every nook and cranny of his grace and vessel.

Very slowly, as not to wake the alpha, Gabriel eased away. Which, given how wrapped he was in Sam’s arms and legs, was quite a feat. It wasn’t until he was sliding off of the bed, trying not to make a sound, that he realized that being an archangel turned pagan god he could have just used a little bit of power to do the same thing Gabriel just did the hard way. He gave himself a mental shrug as he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen; some things were better done the hard way.

In the kitchen Gabriel poured some of Arthur’s food into his bowl, and patted the dog on his head before he filled up Arthur’s automatic water bowl as it was getting low.

Now, Gabriel decided, it was time to make the Samsquatch some breakfast in bed. He walked over to the side of the fridge, and grabbed an apron that was hanging there on a hook stuck to the metal surface. For such a simple article it made him snicker every time he used it. Now was no different. As he put it on and tied it he wondered what Sam would make of it. Not so much the navy blue cloth, but the white graphic on it that read: “May I suggest the sausage.”

Below the big printed words was an outline of a cartoon glove pointing down.   

  
Gabriel smoothed down the apron and stood a moment to decide what he wanted to make for his sleeping alpha. A smile bloomed on his face as he turned back to the fridge, he hoped Sam liked French toast. He didn’t even need to snap it up, Gabriel kept some things on hand, like the eggs and milk he pulled out of the fridge and the vanilla, sugar, and bread he pulled from a cupboard. But the sausage? That he had to bring into existence. Arthur was too smart for his own good, and knew exactly how to access the meat.

Gabriel still remembered the first time he had been relaxing at home, watching the carnage of some asshole, who thought he could get with a single omega...and her young daughter too, on his big screen tv getting mauled by a mama bear when he’d heard an odd sound coming from the kitchen. It had sounded like an avalanche, followed by Arthur yelping. Gabriel had scrambled from his seat and ran to the kitchen, to find the fridge open with the sausage drawer on the floor, surrounded by various food items with Arthur munching on the fallen feast.  
  
“Bad Boy, Arthur!” Gabriel hadn’t known if he should’ve been proud or angry at what the jack russell terrier had done, only that it had been hard to hold back the urge to laugh. The urge had grown too great when a thought had struck him, even he, who taught lessons to others, could be taught in turn.

The archangel snickered now, as he had back then, at the memory as he snapped up sausage, some to cook, and a bit for Arthur.

He placed a pan on a burner and plopped some sausages in it and in Arthur’s bowl; making sure the ones in the dog bowl were thoroughly cooked and cool. While the sausages sizzled, he squeezed some oranges to make some fresh juice, and as he worked he whistled. Without realizing it, the nameless tune morphed into _Heat of the Moment_ by Asia.

As he got into the chorus, he heard Sam approaching. He faked a yelp when two familiar moosey arms wrapped around his waist, the alpha’s bare chest pressed against Gabriel’s bare back, and sleepily grumbled into his ear.

“Of all the songs...why that one?”

“Because it’s how I feel towards you,” he responded, practically feeling Sam’s confusion. It was in the way Sam’s arms tightened briefly and how his head was suddenly no longer on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“You…want to expound on that maybe?” Sam asked in a sleepy rumble.

“Did you listen to the lyrics?” The archangel-turned- pagan god asked back. Not that he really needed to, he could have guessed the answer before he smelled the alpha’s scent take on a bitter note.

“Not really,” Sam admitted, something very unhappy laced his voice. “I was too busy focusing on trying to keep my brother from dying.”  
  
“That’s fair.” Gabriel focused on cooking for a moment to make sure nothing burned. Silence reigned, but not long enough for it to go sour like the mood had. “Would you listen now?” Gabriel asked in a soft, hesitant voice; something he wasn’t used to hearing coming out of his own mouth, something he wasn’t used to being; not outside of acting anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was surprised by the omega’s tone. Where had Gabriel’s arrogance gone? His snark? The sarcasm? Where was the usual confidence that Sam had seen every time he’d come across the Trickster, and later the Archangel?

He breathed in, and then out, slowly. He needed to gather his thoughts.

Did Gabriel really mean what he said, that the song was how Gabriel felt towards Sam?

Gabriel was tense in the alpha’s arms. An outsider probably wouldn’t have seen it, but Sam could. How subtly jerky the archangel/trickster movements were as he transferred sausages out of the pan and onto a waiting plate. And a bit stiff as he plopped butter into the pan he just took the meat out of.

Sam couldn’t’ve repressed the sigh even if he wanted to. He’d made his omega upset, and it was all his fault.

He laid his head on Gabe’s shoulder and nosed at his scent glands. “Play it for me, Gabe?” Sam murmured into the archangel’s neck. “I’ll listen now.”

Sam felt the tension ease out of Gabriel a little at those words.

The all too familiar song started playing without so much as a finger snap. Gabriel started softly singing along, glancing at Sam every so often, all the while cracking eggs and preparing what turned out to be an sausage, spinach, tomato, and cheese omelette.

Sam was tense at first. He couldn’t help it. After six months of Tuesdays, of listening to that song as soon as he woke up only to have it followed by some of the worst days of his life… How could Sam _not_ tense up?

Then John Wetton started singing.

 

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

 

Did that mean that Gabriel hadn’t meant to cause him all that pain? Cause he seemed pretty damn joyful when it was happening.

Looking at Gabriel’s soft hopeful eyes couldn’t give Sam the answers he was looking for. But as he listened he thought the lyrics just might. Gabriel had seemed to think so.

 

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

 

Sam blinked at the word “grace”. If Sam had been paying attention at the time… No… It couldn’t have been a hint to Gabriel actually being an angel...not while he was firmly playing the part of a Trickster…. Had it?

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

The more Sam thought about it, the more he realized that that line matched what had happened when they had caught Gabriel in that ring of holy fire. He’d glared at Gabriel at the time, then when Gabriel had noticed it, he’d finally given up the act. His face, in less than a second, had turned from a confused smirk into a frown or maybe a pout, just by catching sight of the alpha glaring daggers at him, much like the ones real ones the trickster had been stabbed with over and over to no avail. (Okay, they were stakes, but semantics.)

Then there was the time the trickster had made Dean return from the dead only after Sam pleaded with him for a while. Sam had practically been in tears. Then and not before, when Sam had been threatening him, but when Sam was ready to cry had things changed. But just like that (like a snap of fingers) some switch had been flipped. At the time Sam hadn’t been able to puzzle out why. Nor had he had the time or emotional energy as time had been reset once more. There had simply been no more haunting song that filled him with dread. No more dead Dean. Everything had been okay for once. And Sam had been in a hurry to get the Hell out of that awful town.

Sam came back to the present to the scent of French toast.

 

_Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incident arose from circumstance_

_One thing lead to another, we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

 

He didn’t think those lines had anything to do with their past, but he thought, maybe they could be part of their future. Sam nuzzled Gabe’s scent glands again. He really liked the thought of them having a future.

Though, Sam thought with a quiet snicker, that just maybe “scream together songs unsung” could easily refer to recent events. Very recent events.

Gabriel loosened in his arms, the tension easing away, and returned the loving nuzzles, likely due to the momentary happiness that Sam was feeling and projecting.

 

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_The heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

 

Well, those lyrics were pretty clear! Ever since the beginning, the first time they met, there had been something between them. No one else before or after had ever sent Sam into rut that easily. That connection was also why it felt so _right_ to flirt with Gabriel when they first met at Crawford Hall, why it happened instead of being professional like Sam had planned to be.

The song played on and Sam really wasn’t sure at all what to make of the verse.

 

_And now you find yourself in eighty two_

_The disco hot spots hold no charm for you_

_You can't concern yourself with bigger things_

_You catch the pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

 

Because really? Sam wasn’t even born until eighty-three. He was pretty sure though that that had absolutely nothing to do with anything.

Gabriel must’ve smelled Sam’s confusion, so he spoke up. “Some of the things didn’t _quite_ fit, but most of the song did at the time. But as time went on, the song fit more and more, such as ‘You catch the pearl and ride the dragon’s wings’ is Ruby and her corrupting you by getting you addicted to demon blood.” Gabriel’s voice, when he brought up the demon blood and Ruby, had a bite to it, and he suddenly stank of jealousy.

Sam grimaced. He really had nothing he could say to that. He tried to keep his shame and embarrassment out of his scent, but he wasn’t sure it worked.

“And the rest of it?” Sam asked as he began to remove his arms from around Gabriel.

_And when your looks are gone and you're alone_

_How many nights you sit beside the phone_

_What were the things you wanted for yourself_

_Teenage ambitions you'll remember well_

 

Gabriel was _not_ happy about that and immediately starting whining and grabbing back the alpha’s arms, he still reeked of jealousy, but now upset omega had joined the smelly cocktail.

“Okay, okay, I’m not going anywhere,” Sam told Gabe, trying to soothe the omega. ...though he wasn’t sure he was succeeding very well…. Now they were miserable together.

The song played on until it ended with neither of them paying attention. Though Sam still gave the lyrics some thought.

There wasn’t anything Sam could do about Gabriel’s jealousy. Ruby was already dead and Sam couldn't go back in time so that he never took that first sip of her blood, never fucked her...even if it _had_ been hate sex on his end.

Just like Sam couldn’t go back in time to call Dean when he missed him while Sam as at Stanford; like he often thought about doing back then.

Just like there was no way for Sam to go back to Stanford at all. Not with everything that happened since Jessica’s death. Especially how Sam and Dean had both ended up on the FBI’s most wanted list. Sam gave a mental snort. He especially couldn’t go back to Stanford since, according to the FBI, Sam was dead.

 

…

 

Gabriel began to shake in Sam’s arms, the omega’s distress was getting worse.

In all honesty Sam had no idea what to do. Sure he came across all sorts of situations while interviewing witnesses while hunting, but none of those had been omegas (or betas) in this amount of distress, nor someone that the hunter might care about this much (or had ever reacted so strongly to). Even Dean, an omega as well, had never gotten this bad whenever he let himself just be an omega. Sam might have panicked if it wasn’t for his alpha instincts kicking in.

The alpha held his omega to himself with one arm, and reached around with the other to turn off the burners so nothing would burn.

Once he was sure that the place wouldn’t burn down around them, Sam started making soothing sounds; but it wasn’t enough to calm the omega. So he gathered Gabe into his arms, bridal style so that the omega could scent the alpha, and carried him to the couch.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but Sam was able to get them both on the couch so they were cuddled together. All the while murmuring reassurances

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel…was a mess. His mind was a flurry of horrible thoughts that he couldn’t stop.  Every time he’d dismissed one, two more even worse thoughts would appear. It was like a hydra of thoughts. _What if you’re not good enough for Alpha,_ one of the thoughts hissed. Another chimed in with, _Maybe he wishes you were_ ** _Her_** _._ The thought didn’t even have to mention her name, her smirking face with bedroom eyes popped into his mind. The worst thought of all that just keep coming back bellowed it’s horrible message: _Perhaps_ _he just took advantage of you because you smelled like an omega in heat._

He was almost too deep in his panicked mind to smell the comforting but worried scent of his Alpha. That gave him a rope to climb, but even then it was a bit of a struggle. His thoughts were nasty beasts with razor sharp claws. That’s when the alpha’s soft soothing voice hit his ears, it was like warm sunshine on a cool fall day.  

But even sunlight cannot reach everywhere, though it helped. A lot. The dark, awful thoughts were beat back for now.

It helped enough that, eventually, Gabriel became aware that he was wrapped up in strong safe arms, nose pressed into his alpha’s scent gland. He nuzzled into it and inhaled deeply. The alpha’s scent was soothing, and no longer had a worried tang to it.

“That’s right, omega. Go ahead and take what you need,” his alpha encouraged. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 _Was that true?_ Gabriel sure hoped it was, he’d hadn’t reacted to anyone quite like he had to Sam Winchester. Angrboða and Sigyn, two of his greatest loves and alphas to his pups, had never provoked the same biological response that Sam had.

A sudden thought struck him, _Was_ he _simply reacting to biological impulses?! Just an urge to be with a highly compatible mate?_ Gabriel whimpered and clutched at the rough material of his apron. He didn’t _want_ that to be the case.

“Hush now, you’re alright,” his alpha murmured as he ran a hand up and down Gabriel’s back. Gabriel instinctively leaned into the touch, accidentally letting out a bird-like coo.

Sam chuckled, which caused Gabriel to blush. It had been a long time since he let anyone hear him coo. It was an angel trait he had had to hide; it wasn’t something a trickster god would do, especially Loki. He blushed even further when he shoved his head into Sam’s other hand, cooing louder when the alpha started to stroke his hair. It was almost like heaven to Gabriel. Gabriel was drifting into a happy almost comatose state when he was yanked out of it by a rumble… coming from Sam’s stomach.

Gabriel tensed and then tried to squirm away. He had been cooking when he had started his panic attack!

Seemingly able to guess what was wrong Sam tightened his arms around Gabriel and said, “Hey, hey, everything is alright! I turned off the stove before bringing you over here.”

Gabriel slumped in relief hearing that. It would have been a travesty if all the food he had been making for his alpha had been burnt.

“You know,” Gabriel muttered into Sam’s chest, a chest that he was only now realizing was bare (as was the rest of the hunter), “this is not how I envisioned the morning going.”

Sam hummed. “I suppose not.” He rubbed Gabriel’s back a bit more. The archangel just barely stopped himself from cooing that time. Once was enough! It was too embarrassing! But he _did_ arch into the touch, Gabriel just couldn’t help himself.

Eventually all things come to an end. Gabriel’s cuddle time had to be one of those things; after all he did have a hungry alpha to feed. He pried himself away from the alpha and gracefully rolled off the couch into a standing position.

“C’mon, Sammykins, let's get you fed.” Gabriel grinned down at the gorgeous naked hunter spread out on his couch, grinned as if nothing emotionally drastic had landed them there in the first place.

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched as he sat up and swung his feet to the floor. “We’re not going to talk about what just happened?”

“Nope!” Gabriel cheerfully popped the ‘p’. “Now c’mon before the food gets cold.”

Sam huffed a small laugh. “The foods already cold.”

The archangel grinned brightly and snapped his fingers. “Not anymore.”

Sam shook his head, but it was with a small smile. He stood and followed the archangel back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The apron:
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any cuddly Sam/Gabe scenes they'd like to see comment here or hit me up on Tumblr @bedlamsong


End file.
